


dunno yet

by Pauline1804



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauline1804/pseuds/Pauline1804
Summary: "Ravel didn't have a wife or known partner, so he was totally probably gay right??"- Someone
Relationships: Claude Debussy/Emma Bardac, Claude Debussy/Maurice Ravel, Claude Debussy/Rosalie "Lilly" Texier, Maurice Ravel & Ricardo Viñes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	dunno yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shriya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shriya).



> _"Ravel didn't have a wife or known partner, so he was totally probably gay right??"_ \- Someone

asfafaasfasf


End file.
